


Tainted Sugar (love)

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: The Beginning and fall of Satou.
Kudos: 2





	Tainted Sugar (love)

Her pure heart,  
Fills the jar,  
I so longed for,  
The sweet taste of sugar,  
Blooms within me,  
No bitterness lingers on my tongue,  
I'll put up our castle walls up,  
No intruders to ruin the sugary life,  
Between me and you.  
Our vows hold our love like glue,  
To know our happily ever after,  
Is biding along,  
Till she tried to enter,  
Our bubble, sugary life,  
Crumbling down before us,  
Ruined,  
with bitterness nipping at my throat,  
Sacrificing our own completed castle,  
To the licking flames,  
That dance along our ruined dream,  
Holding onto my light, my sugar,  
No sound,  
only silence beats between us,  
My sugar has my heart,  
No other compared to her,  
My life was shattered during our fall,  
Just a survivor,  
No stained hands to hold onto.  
She will breathe and live,  
And I, left her sugary heart,  
To be healed by another,  
No more castle to shield,  
The loveless grown wings,  
Her angel left behind,  
But has forever stayed,  
Blank to the aftermath,  
Of what's to come,  
No one held a candle to their love,  
They're Happy sugar life.


End file.
